Might Not Be Enough
by Minerva Lily Gardner
Summary: Season One Finale: Alicia stands at the podium trying to decide. Will or Peter? Will/Alicia later on in the story. Updates may not be regular.
1. Chapter 1: Hard Descisions

I look up, eyebrows raised, with my tough face on. It feels like days are passing by while I tried to decide: Peter or Will. How could I go back to Peter after what he put me through, after what he put his family through? He wasn t changing! If he was changing he wouldn t be running. Let s face it; I am only standing here because I owed Eli Gold since he brought his business to Lockhart/Gardener for me. Peter doesn t understand consequences! I think I still love him, but right now, love just isn t enough. Will. He was so good to me, taking me in at his firm even though I hadn t practiced law in thirteen years. He has been so supportive lately, trying to consider Peter and my kids. But then we kissed. I shouldn t have kissed him back; it felt so good, but now our relationship is so complicated. He called me, minutes ago, ready to tell me he wanted me, but I couldn t stand having that on my conscience; not if I couldn t promise that we could be together. I told Will, If you want to cut through all that noise then show me the plan! I had left him with that one task, yet less than a minute later, he s calling me as I m about to take the podium with Peter. Should I take Will s call, or be the good wife? 


	2. Chapter 2: Cry Your Heart Out

**Well, the format sucks on this story. I have no clue why, because I am just figuring out this website. My writing isn't the best, but you know what they say: practice makes perfect! Enjoy! **

Beep.

"Will-"

"Alicia, I love you."

I freeze. I don't know what to say, or think, so I run. I run as fast as I can, away from the podium, away from the press, away from Peter.

"Alicia, are you still there?"

Will. I forgot about him.

"I have to go. Can you meet me at the office in a half an hour?"

"Yes."

I sit inside my car, and cry. I cry for my kids, that they have to go through this scandal, through the marriage problems me and Peter have. I cry for Will, because I don't know what will happen with us, or what I want to happen to us. I cry for Peter because he doesn't seem to realize what he has lost, and his life may be crumbling and he doesn't even know it. And I cry for myself. For all the hard times I have gone through, the decisions I made that weren't the best, and the hard decision that faces me.

**Reviews are very awesome. ;)**

**-housefreak13**


	3. Chapter 3: Eventually

**Thank you to OctoberGirl82 for reviewing! Here's Will and Alicia's meeting at the office…**

I drive into the Lockhart/Gardener parking lot and call Will.

"Are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting in your office."

"I'll be right up."

Walking towards the elevator, I feel like my heart is going to explode. Will is a good guy, he wouldn't hurt me the way Peter did; I just am so confused and worried. I worry about everything. Like he said, he is standing in my office.

"Alicia."

"Will."

"I- I just want, no I need to know-"

"Will, stop! I want this to work, I want us to work, but I'm unavailable! When you make a plan is when we'll try and make this work. Until then, I need to stay loyal to-"

I am cut off by his lips crashing down on mine. Not wasting any time, I wrap my arms around him and return the kiss passionately. And that's when I hear the sound. I pull away and look out of my office.

"…Alicia? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that? Oh my God, Will, what if we got caught? What if I lose my job and my house, and what if the press took pictures?"

"Calm down, Alicia. There's no one out there… I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kissed you anyway."

"No, it's okay. It's just… complicated. You know that. I promise, if we work on a plan, we won't have to worry anymore. Okay?" I smile at him. He returns that smile, equally happy.

Little did I know, someone did see us.

**Oooh… cliffhanger! Maybe I should make you wait till tomorrow… Don't worry, this time it's not too bad, but the next time… ;)**

**-housefreak13 ;) 3**

**P.S. Reviews make me update faster (as if that were possible… ;p)**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Apologetic Note

Authors Note:

Okay, I know, SHOOT ME! Its been so long since I updated, but I started thinking. Someone sees Alicia and Will kiss right? Now I have three Ideas of who that is. But it depends on what you want to happen in the story. So...

Do you want Alicia to get in trouble? Meaning Peter potentially finding out, Glenn Childs, etc.

Do you want Alicia or Will to get friendly advice? Choose either Alicia or Will cause only one is getting advice. Because they both have different 'characters'.

So, Just review this 'chapter' or send me a PM on what you want and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Opening At The Close

A/N: It is my sad duty to inform you that I will not be continuing this story. This is due to the fact that the feedback I got from the authors note was all different and I don't have a preference.

If you wish, you may use the chapters I wrote, the title of this story, the summary, and the ideas I'm about to give you, just as long as you ask me for permission, and acknowledge that the content you are borrowing (besides the fact the characters and stuff belong to CBS or whoever, but you know what I'm talking about) was not your creation alone.

My ideas were:

Cary would see Will and Alicia kiss, tell Glenn Childs, and he would either blackmail them, tell Peter, or tell the press.

Kalinda would see them kiss, and give Alicia advice on how to protect herself, them, and her kids.

Diane would see them kiss, and give Will advice on how to keep the relationship personal, so it wouldn't interfere with the firm.

I am glad the story is ending here, but sad as well. Thank you to OctoberGirl82, ., EmmaNZ, Kikidevil17, Romantic Southerner, Hanna Love'Kiss, nikkiluv18, and peternalicia for reviewing!

peternalicia: I tried PM you, but the feature was disabled. I'm sorry that this story was intended to explore Will and Alicia's relationship. I couldn't and won't bring myself to write a Peter/Alicia story, because I just don't believe in them at all. I can't forgive Peter, even if Alicia someday does. Mind you, I'm sure we both agree that when season two starts, Alicia will join her husband on that podium instead of taking that phone call, ultimately choosing Peter over Will for the time being.

Thank you to all readers!

Yours in FanFiction,

-housefreak13


End file.
